She Will Be Loved
by yusha
Summary: Ella tuvo algún problema con ella misma... El estaba siempre allí para ayudarla... Ella será amada... Shikatetema Song Fict


_**Disclamer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

* * *

**She Will Be Love**

Interpreta: Maroon 5

**Un Shikatema Song Fict **

* * *

Las miradas siempre se volvían hacia ella sin vergüenza. Era hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa y a donde quiera que iba, las personas a su alrededor se giraban a verla. Su porte elegante, su bien proporcionado cuerpo curvilíneo que se contoneaba, su rubia melena, sus ojos verdes y su piel dorada por el sol no podían pasar desapercibidos para nadie y ella siempre atraía las miradas como si fuese un imán…

Pero aunque a todo el mundo les regalase ella una sonrisa, en su fuero interno, no se sentía para nada feliz y mucho menos cómoda al tener siempre sobre ella todas aquellas miradas…

Y sólo una persona, una entre un millón, era capaz de ayudarla a soportar aquella situación. Un hombre inteligente y muy guapo con quien hacía años había sostenido una relación romántica, con quien a pesar de haber terminado, mantenían todavía una hermosa amistad… y aunque en raras ocasiones podía ver, pero cuando lo hacía, aminoraba y casi desaparecía todos sus problemas…

Era una lástima que su actual novio, Ryuuji, fuese un cabezota celoso que no soportara a quien ella consideraba su mejor amigo… si no fuese por él, desde hacía semanas que Temari se hubiese ido a Konoha tan sólo para ver a Shikamaru. Necesitaba tanto verlo…

Un estruendoso trueno consiguió entonces llamar su atención y la de todos los presentes, que alzando los ojos al cielo, presenciaron la veloz llegada de negras nubes, signo inequívoco de una verdadera tormenta…

_Beauty __Queen Of Only Eighteen,__  
__She Had Some Trouble With Herself.__  
__He Was Always There To Help Her.__  
__She Always Belonged To Someone Else.__  
_

Shikamaru estaba verdaderamente exhausto al cruzar las doradas murallas de Sunagakure no Sato y entrar a sus poco concurridas calles.

Había viajado a prisa y casi sin descanso durante al menos día y medio. La misión que le habían encomendado no requería tanta prisa, y a pesar de saber eso, él se había obligado a forzar la marcha.

Él necesitaba verla otra vez, de ser posible, en el mínimo del tiempo requerido… y a causa de eso, había debido obligarse a ejercer ese esfuerzo de llegar en la mitad del tiempo establecido…

Habían pasado meses sin verse, y él no podía esperar un solo día más. Ya no quería esperar más para volver a verla, para tenerla entre sus brazos y asegurarse de que estaba bien…

_I Drove For Miles And Miles__  
__And Wound Up At Your Door.__  
__I´Ve Had You So Many Times But Somehow__  
__I Want More.__  
_

De pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de helado aire le hizo levantar los ojos hacia el cielo, para notar cómo unas grandes y negras nubes se abrían paso sobre la aldea, y las primeras gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer…

-Mendokusai, lo único que me faltaba

Pensó el muchacho, apurando instantáneamente el paso. Tendría que correr si no quería que la tormenta le impidiera llegar a verla… porque mojarse realmente no le importaba, sino que la intensidad de aquella caída lo aislara de su objetivo estando ya tan cerca…

Hacía muchos años que él se había acostumbrado a luchar contra intensas tormentas de arena que amenazaban con sepultarlo bajo toneladas de tierra, enfrentarse a nevadas y climas de bastantes grados bajo cero, y con todo aquello que intentaba en vano impedirle acudir a verla. Y si antes las inclemencias del tiempo no lo habían detenido, aquella lluvia torrencial que comenzaba tampoco iba a hacerlo…porque aún después de tantos años de haber terminado su relación, él todavía estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquiera de las inclemencias del tiempo, la que fuera, con tal de poder estar con ella unos momentos…

Con tal de volver a verla sonreír, de poder verla unos instantes más, de poder hacerla sentir querida, apreciada, amada como sólo él podía…

_I Don´T Mind Spending Everyday__  
__Out On Your Corner In The Pouring Rain.__  
__Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile.__  
__Ask Her If She Wants To Stay Awhile__  
_

La lluvia había aumentado rápidamente la intensidad de la caída. Aquellos que habían estado en las calles, rápidamente habían corrido a sus hogares en busca de refugio. Aquello no era común en Suna, y cuando llovía, a todos les parecían verdaderos diluvios universales de los que todos debían de escapar… todos, con excepción de Temari a quien aquella lluvia le parecía un fenómeno natural sumamente agradable, ya que la había librado de todas aquellas terribles miradas que de un tiempo a la fecha sentía siempre sobre ella, inquietándola…

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a todas esas personas que la miraban como si sintieran pena por ella? Con todos aquellos que le miraban pero no le hablaban… e incluso a veces, hasta le parecía que alguien la vigilaba… pero Gaara le había dicho que a nadie le pasaba nada y que todo eran meras invenciones suyas, que las cosas en Suna estaba bien y que en caso de haber alguna conspiración contra ella, él sería el primero en saberlo e informárselo, porque él era el Kazekage y todo lo sabía y de todo se enteraba por muy secreto que fuera… y ella no tendría porqué dudarlo. Era su hermano, y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él… y sin embargo, Temari todavía mantenía sus dudas al respecto, sobre todo después de aquella mentira que su hermano se había empeñado en decir respecto a su Ryuuji…

-Pero él está en una importante misión ANBU- se aseguró ella misma, cerrando los ojos unos instantes y elevando el rostro al cielo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación de la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él se marchara a una de sus tantas misiones que tenía como ninja…? ¿hace cuanto que la había dejado sola…?

-¡Temari hime, Temari hime!- escuchó de pronto los gritos de Matsuri que la llamaba, y abriendo instantáneamente los ojos, giró el rostro para verla avanzar hacia ella con la ropa empapada y la respiración agitada…- ¡Temari hime, Shikamaru Nara de la aldea de Konoha ha venido a visitarla…!

_And She Will Be Loved.__  
__She Will Be Loved._

Sentado en el borde de la cama, secándose el rostro con una pequeña toalla, Shikamaru hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Apenas había llegado al Domo del Kazekage y Kankuro lo había recibido con la noticia de que Temari no se encontraba en el lugar…

Había salido a dar un paseo, le había dicho con aparente tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que el marionetista se había mostrado ligeramente inquieto gracias a aquella lluvia que podía causar verdaderos desastres si uno no se iba con precaución…

No pudiendo controlar su preocupación, el joven de negra cabellera se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, avanzando hacia la ventana, rogando a Kami que aquella hermosa mujer problemática se encontrara bien y que de un momento a otro apareciera en la calle y pudiera verla a través de su ventana…

-¡Shikamaru, Shikamaru!

Volteando instantáneamente hacia la puerta, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, el shinobi de Konoha reconoció en aquellos gritos la voz de Temari, quien sin llamar a la puerta ingresó a la habitación toda empapada y con el agua escurriendo…

Y por Kami, que al verla ahí, con su rubia cabellera pegada a su rostro, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cristalinos y brillantes, Shikamaru no pudo evitar cruzar la estancia en menos de cuatro pasos y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo por fin el alivio de saberla a salvo, después de todos aquellos inquietantes meses de no verla ni saber nada de ella…

-Kami… Kami… gracias Kami…- susurraba él con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo también las delgadas manos de la mujer que se aferraban al chaleco a la altura del pecho, escuchándola reír del gusto de volver a verse…

-Estás aquí, estás aquí… - susurró de pronto Temari, retrocediendo medio paso y elevando la vista para ver sus negros ojos, para poder tocar el varonil rostro con sus manos… - oh Shika… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…

Y Shikamaru, al ver su bello y fino rostro con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus verdes ojos, confundiéndose con el agua que escurría de su cabello, sintió la fuerte necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, de besarla y hacerle saber cuanto era que todavía la amaba y que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarla… no más, ya no más…

_Tap On My Window, Knock On My Door,__  
__I Want To Make You Feel Beautiful.__  
__I Know I Tend To Get So Insecure.__  
__It Doesn´t Matter Anymore._

-Shikamaru san… Kazekage sama lo está esperando en su oficina – informó Matsuri desde la puerta de la habitación mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, sintiéndose culpable por no permitirles la intimidad que le parecía requerían…

-Gracias, en seguida voy- respondió él aunque no hubiese querido dejar a Temari, y ella, acto seguido lo soltó para limpiarse las mejillas con el dorso de la mano…

-Iré a mi habitación a ducharme, no vayas a irte del domo, ¿quieres? Habla con mi hermano y regresa aquí… hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte - le pidió ella, y Shikamaru asintió antes de verla salir rumbo a su habitación. Una vez solo, suspiró…

Se sentía aliviado de haberla visto antes de hablar con Gaara, de comprobar su estado físico antes de hablar con él… sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que el diagnóstico que iba a confiarle el pelirrojo era poco alentador…

Con paso lento, Shikamaru siguió a Matsuri por los pasillos del Domo hacia la oficina del Kazekage, tratando de no pensar en que serían malas noticias aunque sin poder convencerse de lo contrario.

El mensaje había sido claro. _Sabemos que tiene Temari. Ven pronto_… no había un _no te preocupes_, o un _estará bien_… sencillamente, no había nada más adjunto, nada que le pudiera quitar la desazón ni la incertidumbre de saber que podía perderla para siempre… por eso nada mas verla, su corazón se había sentido lleno de alivio… pero ahora que estaba frente a frente con Sabaku no Gaara, el actual y más joven de todos los Kazekages, no podía evitar sentir de nuevo aquella fuerte opresión sobre su corazón…

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó el pelirrojo, con sus verdes ojos fijos en su alumna, que respondió con solemnidad.

-En su habitación, yo la vigilaré- le informó Matsuri antes de salir, y Gaara asintió posando instantáneamente sus ojos sobre los de Shikamaru que permaneció de pie hasta que el anfitrión le invitó a que se sentara frente a él…

Durante unos segundos, lo único que se escuchó en la oficina, fueron las gruesas gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el cristal de la ventana…

-Mi hermana no está bien Shikamaru – habló directo y sin rodeos el pelirrojo, entrelazando ambas manos apoyadas sobre la superficie de la mesa, manteniéndose todavía serio sin mostrar como siempre las emociones que sentía… Shikamaru sintió repentinamente la garganta reseca…- todos los médicos coinciden en el diagnóstico.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó también el pelinegro sin rodeos, apretando con fuerzas los puños de sus manos… y la respuesta que le dio el pelirrojo consiguió que se le oprimiera el corazón.

-Principios de demencia… aparentemente se encuentra bien, pero no está viviendo la realidad Shikamaru… continuamente parece perdida en su propio mundo, se desorienta con facilidad, sus reflejos no son los mismos… la estamos perdiendo, poco a poco la estamos perdiendo.

Y aunque el rostro del Kazekage se mostraba inexpresivo, a través de sus ojos, el genio de Konoha pudo identificar el temor que sus propias palabras le causaban. La preocupación y la incertidumbre que también hacían presa de él…

-Pero… aún podemos hacer algo para ayudarla, ¿verdad? Nosotros no podemos dejarla así… - insistió en saber el muchacho, y suspirando, el pelirrojo asintió recargando la espalda sobre su sillón…

-Los médicos dicen que necesita ayuda psicológica, que hay que hacerle ver la realidad y ayudarla a entender… pero ni los médicos, Kankuro o yo hemos conseguido mucho, cada vez que lo intentamos ella reacciona negativamente y vuelve a encerrarse en su mundo… Shikamaru tienes que hablar con ella y explicarle lo que pasó…

-¿Es por eso que me has llamado?- preguntó después de un momento, y Gaara asintió…

-Yo se cuanto quieres a mi hermana y que siempre has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos para que ella fuera feliz... de no ser necesario no te lo pediría, pero mucho me temo que eres nuestra última opción Shikamaru… ¿lo harás, hablarás con ella aunque eso implique lastimarla?- preguntó con sus verdes ojos firmes sobre él, atentos a cada reacción del pelinegro, que concientemente o no, ensombreció su mirada.

Cuando su relación con Temari terminó, hacía tantos años, había sido porque el Nara se había sentido incapaz de poder hacerla completamente feliz por culpa de la distancia, el trabajo y sus deberes para con su clan… continuamente, ambos se lamentaban de no poder estar juntos más que unos cuantos días al año, … y él siempre había querido poder ver a Temari siendo feliz, siempre había hecho todo lo posible por verla sonreír… y conciente de que la todos los problemas que habían a causa de toda esa distancia, él había decidido dejarla libre para que fuera feliz con otro hombre que sí pudiera estar con ella al cien… él había aceptado que debían terminar su relación, en espera de que Temari pudiera feliz… aún cuando las cosas para él no estuvieran bien…

Kami, él siempre había buscado la manera de hacerla feliz, y todo lo había hecho siempre pensando en ella, en su bienestar y su felicidad… ella sabía que siempre había podido confiar en él, porque a pesar de terminar, él siempre estaría ahí, esperando por un poco de su atención y de su cariño… tener que ser él precisamente quien le dijera aquella verdad que tanto se negaba a aceptar sería un duro golpe para él, y sin embargo, si con eso Temari podría volver a ser la misma de antes, Shikamaru iba a hacerlo, por lo que asintió lentamente y en silencio…

_It´S Not Always Rainbows And Butterflies.__  
__It´S Compromise That Moves Us Along.__  
__My Heart Is Full And My Door´S Always Open.__  
__You Can Come Anytime You Want.__  
_

La lluvia seguía cayendo con más y más intensidad, golpeando con fuerza las paredes y las ventanas. La mayoría de los sonidos eran opacados por el incesante golpeteo de las gotas y los truenos, pero cuando Shikamaru salió de la oficina de Gaara, el ruido de aquella lluvia no consiguió opacar el sonido de sus abrumadores pensamientos, de las palabras que el pelirrojo le había pedido que le dijese a Temari, de ese algo que de antemano los dos sabían le causaría daño…

Kuso… qué fácil le parecía ahora estar afuera, bajo aquella insistente lluvia, soportando el frío de aquella agua helada que le calaría en los huesos, en comparación con la misión que se le había asignado…

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Debería dejar de lado cualquiera de sus impulsos de cobardía y enfrentar a Temari, a esa problemática rubia de la que todavía estaba enamorado… tenía que hablar con ella y hacerle ver que no estaba sola, y que él la iba a estar apoyando…

_I Don´T Mind Spending Everyday__  
__Out On Your Corner In The Pouring Rain.__  
__Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile.__  
__Ask Her If She Wants To Stay Awhile__  
__And She Will Be Loved.__  
__She Will Be Loved.__  
_

Porque Shikamaru estaba seguro de que no había nadie más en el mundo, que la conociera tanto como él, que la entendiera tanto como él… nadie que la amara tanto como él…

Nadie, absolutamente nadie que descifrara sus gestos, que supiera de sus motivaciones, que supiera el porqué de sus manías… no había nadie más, sólo Shikamaru lo sabía todo de ella, todo, absolutamente todo… incluidas sus reacciones ante las cosas, y era por eso que no quería herirla… porque sólo él sabía, que cuando Sabaku no Temari se sentía herida, después de ese primer instante de furia, después ella se hundiría… y siendo él el causante de aquella tristeza, temía que esta vez Temari, su Temari, no le permitiera que la ayudara a levantarse como antes…

_I Know Where You Hide__  
__Alone In Your Car.__  
__Know All Of The Things That Make You Who You Are.__  
__I Know That Goodbye Means Nothing At All.__  
__Comes Back And Begs Me To Catch Her Every Time She Falls._

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la ojiverde, al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Soy yo- escuchó la voz de Shikamaru, y suspirando con alivio, Temari ajustó la cinta de su bata de baño y corrió a abrir.

-No pensé que te atrevieras a venir a mi habitación- bromeó ella al dejarlo pasar, y el pelinegro, con las manos en los bolsillos la miró regresar frente al espejo…- pasa, no te quedes ahí genio – le animó de nueva cuenta ella, sonriendo.

Y suspirando resignado, el Nara caminó con paso lento hacia la cama, en donde se sentó sin apartar sus negros ojos de ella, deseando que también ella pudiera ser todavía capaz de descifrar sus silencios, de comprender sus miradas, de saber sin necesitar palabras, todo el amor que de su sola existencia le provocaba…

_Tap On My Window, Knock On My Door,__  
__I Want To Make You Feel Beautiful._

-¿Qué pasa Shika…? ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?- preguntó inquieta la princesa de Suna, dejando de cepillar su cabello, y lanzando una mirada ceñuda a su compañero a quien veía a través del espejo de cristal, quien desde que había entrado no había hecho ningún ruido.

Y no era que Shikamaru fuera ruidoso de forma normal, simplemente, la manera en que la miraba la hacía sentir una fuerte opresión sobre su pecho… como si pudiera ver en esos profundos ojos negros una infinita y desgarradora tristeza que ella no quería ver en él… porque antes, hacía muchos años, ella también lo había amado…

-Gaara me ha pedido que hable de algo muy serio contigo- confesó directo al grano, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Temari se giró para quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Cómo dices…? ¡Pero si él siempre viene a hablar conmigo personalmente!- replicó sorprendida, indignada… quizás un tanto molesta por el repentino cambio de actitud en su hermano, que por supuesto no le estaba gustando…

Y a Shikamaru, el corazón se le encogió, al verla empezar a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, enumerándole las múltiples ocasiones en que el pelirrojo Kazekage había dejado de lado sus múltiples ocupaciones tan sólo para acudir a responder sus dudas, calmar sus paranoias que de inmediato comenzó a contarle al pelinegro, olvidándose aparentemente del motivo que había disparado su disgusto…

- Y todos en Suna me miran… ¡me vigilan comos si fuera peligrosa!- gritó repentinamente y con los ojos llenos de rebosantes lágrimas, deteniéndose frente a él, agachándose para poder tomar sus manos entre las de ella… - creen que estoy loca Shikamaru… y Gaara y Kankuro no paran de decirme que todo son imaginaciones mías, que debería aceptar la ayuda del especialista… pero yo esto bien Shika, ¡yo estoy perfectamente bien…! – insistió ella, asustada de lo que pudiera pasar si aceptaba hablar con el susodicho especialista, aferrándose con fuerza a las manos del pelinegro que con la garganta seca, no sabía que decir…

Habían sido muchos los años que había durado su romance, su compromiso que había estado a punto de culminar en matrimonio, pero que inevitablemente se había terminado… pero no con ello había desaparecido el lazo afectivo, el cariño, los recuerdos que habían sido sólo de ellos…habían sido muchos años juntos, demasiados como para que Shikamaru supiera a la perfección que aquella no era una actitud común en Temari…

Sin duda alguna, toda esa paranoia, ese cambio de personalidad y conducta eran la muestra de la enfermedad mental por la que estaba atravesando… y eso a Shikamaru le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma…

-Temari hay algo que quiero preguntarte, algo que es muy importante para mí- se atrevió entonces él a decir después de unos instantes, y la rubia que acto seguido le sonrió acariciando con dulzura su rostro, se sentó a su lado aún mirándolo con infinita ternura…

-¿Qué cosa es?- preguntó a su vez ella, sintiendo las manos de Shikamaru tomar de nuevo las suyas, y apretándolas…

-¿Confías en mí, Temari…? ¿Tienes plena confianza en mí?- dijo con temor el muchacho, mirándola preocupado… porque a pesar de estar ella mirándolo con una sonrisa, a él le parecía que estuviera ausente, vacía…

-Por supuesto que sí Shika… yo se que tú nunca me dirías mentiras – explicó casi divertida la chica, dándole también un suave apretón de manos… - porque somos grandes amigos, siempre seremos amigos- susurró ella, recordándole las palabras que él mismo había dicho hacía muchos años, cuando su romance se acabó…

_I Don´T Mind Spending Everyday__  
__Out On Your Corner In The Pouring Rain.__  
__Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile.__  
__Ask Her If __She Wants To Stay Awhile__  
_

Y Shikamaru, suspirando, depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus suaves y tersas manos, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, antes de volver a clavarlos sobre los verdes aguamarina de la chica, que disminuyendo su sonrisa, lo veía inquieta, ahora también preocupada… casi asustada…

-¿Qué pasa Shika…? ¿Qué es lo que te pidió Gaara que me digas?

Preguntó sintiendo desesperanza nada más de ver los negros ojos del pelinegro, quien con un gigantesco nudo en la garganta, sólo pronunció unas simples palabras…

-… Ryuuji… fue asesinado durante su última misión como ANBU…

Y entonces sólo hubo silencio…

Silencio en el cual, soltando lentamente las manos de Shikamaru, Temari se puso de pie y le dio lentamente la espalda…

_No… _

Aquello no podía ser, no… pero Shikamaru siempre le había hablado a ella con la verdad… él siempre había sido sincero…

_No…_

-Lo siento mucho…

Oyó ella, en un lejano susurro.

Era Shikamaru quien se disculpaba…

Por Kami… era verdad…

_Era verdad_…

Y entonces, las lágrimas brotaron de los verdes ojos de Temari, que dejándose caer de rodillas contra el suelo, sintió como los brazos de Shikamaru se aferraban con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola, reconfortándola, apoyándola para que le fuese más fácil entender aquella cruel era verdad…

¡Esa maldita verdad que durante meses se había empecinado en negar, en rechazar, manteniendo en su mente y corazón la esperanza de que ese ser que ella había amado volviese a su lado…! Ese… ese a quien ella había amado… ese en quien ella había confiado para cuidarla, para amarla… ese que se había marchado… ese que también la había abandonado…

Y aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Shikamaru, hundiendo en él sus dedos, clavándole con saña las uñas, Temari gritó, ¡gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se rindió al llanto desesperada…!

Aquello era verdad… era la pura y maldita verdad…

¿Por qué Ryuuji la había dejado…? ¿Por qué la había abandonado…? ¿Por qué no podía él estar ahí, a su lado…?

Y aunque la respuesta era fácil, en aquellos momentos, Temari no lo comprendió al estar cegada por el dolor… ella sabía, que el motivo por el que ya no lo tendría junto a ella, y esoera porque él, porque Ryuuji no iba a ser nunca como Shikamaru... nunca iba a parecerse a su Shikamaru, que nunca iba a arriesgarse en misiones de alto rango que pusieran en riesgo su vida, que nunca iba a hacer nada que implicara dejarla sola, y que a pesar de todo, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, él seguiría ahí, preocupándose por ella, buscando siempre su bienestar, cuidándola, protegiéndola, queriéndola, amándola de forma incondicional…

Porque Temari sabía mejor que nadie, que ni siquiera Ryuuji, la había amado tanto como todavía la amaba Shikamaru…

_And She Will Be Loved_

_She Will Be Loved_

_She Will Be Loved_

_She Will Be Loved__…_

* * *

_Uhm... yo se que me ha quedado medio extraño, pero cada vez ke escucho esta cancion me imagino algo asi como triste... ya saben, un amor incondicional que puede ser o no correspondido... y que por supuesto, quiero dedicar a __**QaramellTem, **__que a pesar de los malos momentos por los que está pasando, estoy segura que algún día, ella será amada..._

_Reviews? Gracias!_


End file.
